Chloe
by Awesomeness2122
Summary: 'Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on but you're the one I want. But you're the one I want, yeah.' ONE-SHOT, based on Chloe by Emblem3. I'm not good at summaries so, there's a sucky one inside.


**Hey! So, I decided to do crappy oneshots in between updating Forever Yours so here's another one:**

**Max, having Ms. Perfect as a sister, never had even once thought that Fang liked her. Considering well, Bridget did ask him out... She really thought Bridget would end up with Fang or something, guess not...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song used or the characters.**

* * *

**Third Person's POV (At a random not-so-abandoned park; 18:33)**

"Why would you think that?" Fang asked.

"Think what?"

"That I'm either not straight or this is all a dare?"

"Well, my sister asked you out," Max reasoned. "And you rejected her."

"And question my sexuality because…?"

"_My sister_ asked you out."

"I'm still not getting it."

"Bridget, as in who everyone labels Ms. Perfect, asked you out," she explained. "And you rejected her."

"Miss Perfect?"

"Well, yeah. She's smart, she's pretty, she's nice, she's the social one, she's good at sports and she's musically talented. Do you not see what I'm getting at?"

"You're wondering… Why I rejected your sister?"

"Well, yes. Duh."

"Why?"

"I'm just curious as to _why_ you rejected my sister who every other guy just seems to like?"

"Well, just so you know, I'm straight and no, rejecting her was not a dare."

"Then? Why?"

"Let's just say I'm not into her in that way. She's just my friend."

"Are you sure you're straight?"

Fang nodded, "Yes, Max. I am…"

"Honestly, what kind of guy isn't attracted in 'that way' to my sister? She's practically the only thing guys talk about," she said. "Except for Iggy, Gazzy, Sam, Dylan, Ratchet, Holden, you and Omega."

"Except for us. You know why?"

"For Iggy, he has a girlfriend and so does Gazzy and Holden. Sam and Dylan aren't straight, Ratchet just broke up with his girlfriend and Omega has this long distance relationship thing going on. And considering you don't have girlfriend, so my first assumption is that you're not straight."

"That's not why I'm not attracted to Bridget."

"Wait…" Max's eyes widened and she grinned. "You have a crush on someone!"

"Oh God…"

"Yup! That's the only other explanation!" Max exclaimed, pointing at Fang and jumping around.

"Max, stop jumping," Fang warned. "Max…"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. But you do, don't you?"

"No."

"Then you're gay?"

"No."

"Then you have a crush on someone?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"So, do you?"

"Okay, if I say yes, will you stop asking?"

"Sure," Max agreed.

"Fine then. Yes, I do have a crush on a girl."

"I knew it!" Max fist pumped. "Who is she?"

Fang raised his eyebrows, "Do you really expect me to tell you?"

"Actually…" Max started. "Yes, I do."

"Never gonna happen, Max."

"Come on…" she poked him.

"No."

"Come on…" she whined.

"If I do tell you, you'll freak out."

"Is it Lissa?"

"No, you'd probably punch me if it was."

"True… Nudge then?"

"Nudge is my _sister_."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How about Ella?"

"I'm not interested in _any_ of your sisters."

"Tess?"

"She's dating Iggy."

"Um… Beth?"

"Who's Beth?"

"Okay, that's a no… Maya?"

"Isn't she Omega's long distance girlfriend thing?"

"Angel?"

"She's three years younger than us _and_ she's Iggy's sister."

"Kate?"

"She's with Holden."

"Star?"

"Ratchet has a crush on her?"

"Akila?"

"Isn't Akila your dog?"

"The _human_ Akila."

"Never heard of her."

"Anne?"

"No! Gross. She graduated three years ago and she's _still_ here."

"JJ?"

"I'm not into Dylan's sister. It's against the bro code."

"Okay, I give up. I've got nothing else. Those are actually the only ones decent enough, except for Lissa and Anne, that you would actually like."

"Well, there's one other 'decent' girl you didn't mention," Fang said.

"What? Who?"

"Let me give you a hint… She's got brownish blonde hair; I'm not actually sure what color it is, actually…"

"Okay…"

"She's got brown eyes and she can sing."

Max's eyebrows shot up, "Alice?"

Fang shook his head, "No, not Alice. Back to the girl, she can play the guitar."

"Cathy?"

"I don't even know who that is," Fang chuckled. "She's tall."

"Sammi?

"No, Sammi's practically tone deaf," he said. "She has a large collection of novels."

"Leah?"

"Leah's short, remember?" Fang reminded her. "She seems like the type to hate sappy movies but she doesn't. in fact, she likes watching The Notebook and 500 Days of Summer."

"Jayne?"

"She's a ginger," Fang said. "She's beautiful but she doesn't notice it and she's smart."

"Kayleigh?"

"No, Kayleigh can't play the guitar and this girl, she's got this obsession with chocolate chip cookies," Fang said. Max's face paled. _Oh shit_, she thought.

"You know," Max chuckled nervously. "She sounds _a lot_ like me…"

"She does, doesn't she?"

Max gulped, "Uhm, yeah… She does."

"She has an obsession with bands like Three Days Grace -she's not too thrilled on Adam leaving the band-, Bring Me the Horizon, Asking Alexandria and so on."

"Um…"

"And she has every single edition of _Kerrang!_ Magazine since like… 2009 or something. She's a horrible cook," Max fidgeted nervously under his stare. "She convinced her dad to let her go to Warped Tour with me three years ago. She also almost blew up our Thanksgiving dinner."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. She doesn't realize how much I actually like her and well…" Fang paused. "She's you."

**(19:55)**

"I _still_ can't get how or why you like me," Max said.

"I told you, I just do."

"But I mean, Bridget-"

"Don't even start."

"Just let me finish," Max sighed. "I mean, she's got _literally everything_ but you decided to go with me instead. Why?"

"You think she's 'got everything', but that doesn't make her better," Fang said, using air quotes on 'got everything'.

"Did you just quote Emblem 3?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"You did, it's _Chloe_ right?"

Fang nodded, "It should be titled like… Max."

"What?"

Fang grinned, "Let me try it. _You think she's got it all-"_

"Fang, stop."

"_But that don't make her better._"

Max covered her face with the palm of her hands. "Stop singing."

"_You got my heart and that's-"_

"Fang…" Max warned.

"_The only thing that matters."_

"Oh God…"

"_Maaaaaaaxxxx, I know your sister turns everyone on-"_

"Shut up."

"_But you're the one I want."_

"Don't you dare sing another-"

"_But you're the one I want, yeaaahh."_

"If you even dare to start rapping, I will kill you."

"Okay, okay I'm done. Chill…"

"You better be."

There was a minute or two of silence until Fang decided to speak up, "_If only you could see all the beautiful things that I see in you."_

Max glared at him, "I suggest you start running."

And so he did… while singing that is, "_It's true! Oh ooh oooh! Maaaaaaaxxxx, I know your sister turns everyone on but you're the one I want!"_

"Shut up!"

"_Yeah, you're the one I want!_"

* * *

**Okay, that was pretty crappy... Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review to tell me what you think. And if you haven't, check out my story Forever Yours or read my other crappy one-shot Hung up! Thanks and R&R!**


End file.
